


A Través de los Años

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Genre: Además Penny va bien con todos, F/M, Fem!Slytherin!MC, No es que sea fan de la pareja, pero soy multishipper
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Su primera impresión fue que el verano le hizo bien para la altura y el porte que tenía ahora, más vistiendo esa remera de algodón gris y los vaqueros desgastados, con la camisa de franela roja y negra atada a su cintura. Era como si las hormonas hubiesen hecho un estupendo trabajo en esos meses sin verse.





	1. 1984

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué no estoy escribiendo para En El Entretanto? Porque lo estaba haciendo cuando hice una escena con MC, Penny y Talbott y pues... ideas que me iban a entorpecer con la narrativa del capitulo surgieron y claramente NO se iban a ir hasta que las pusiera por escrito.  
> So... aquí están.

Abrió la puerta del compartimiento del Expreso Hogwarts, estaba vacío a excepción de un niño de su edad que miraba por la ventana sin mucho ánimo. Vestía unos vaqueros y una remera de algodón de mangas largas, de un gris claro. Al lado de él, había una campera de media estación por si tenía frío.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?—preguntó.

Los ojos rojos del niño la miraron fijamente cuando de giró a verla. En un principio, le dio impresión; teniendo encima una educación _muggle_ , sabía que esos ojos no eran normales. Teniendo una educación mágica, sabía que esos ojos eran inusuales, pero no extraños. Bien podían ser mágicos.

El niño no dijo mucho, pero asintió. Ella pasó y cargó su equipaje de mano con un poco de dificultad dada su corta altura. El niño la miró fijo mientras.

—Puedes dejarla afuera, si quieres—comento, hablando por primera vez.

Ella se giró a verlo y vio que se refería a la lechuza marrón que le compraron sus padres como regalo de inicio de clases. No se negó. Abrió la puerta y dejó que el ave saltará fuera. Primero, sobre su brazo y luego sobre los asientos. El niño la miraba  con más interés que a ella.

—Se llama Avellana. Bea, mí hermana quería ponerle Copo de Nieve.

El niño asintió.

—Tiene cara de Avellana—comentó mientras ella terminaba de acomodar su equipaje.

Durante la primera parte del viaje, hubo silencio, y ella observó al niño y su lechuza jugar un juego intenso de miradas. Se quedó dormida como siempre que hacía viajes largos y se despertó cuando el niño la despertó sacudiéndola desde el brazo.

—Estamos por llegar; deberías ponerte la túnica.

Ella asintió cansada y se puso a ello.

No supo el nombre del niño hasta la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador. Talbott Winger, que fue para Ravenclaw. Aquella noche se aseguró de aprender de memoria los nombres de sus compañeros de año; no sabía cuándo iba a necesitar saberlos.

Esa primera noche, en la sala común de Hufflepuff, los mayores organizaron una pijamada en el área común donde, sorpresivamente, entraron todos. Rieron, hablaron, comieron golosinas y se durmieron relativamente temprano; pero la sensación de bienvenida estaba.

Con el pasar de los días, Penny no tardó en hacerse conocer por su carácter amable y sociable. A cambio, fue enterándose de los chimentos de Hogwarts. Que las Bóvedas Malditas, que los padres del Niño-Que-Vivió, que Myrtle la llorona, la Cámara de los Secretos, los pasadizos, el aula Multipropósito… y así.

Su sorpresa fue tal que, cuando se enteró lo que se decía sobre Talbott Winger, no pudo evitar buscarlo para hablar con él, pese a que no volvieron a cambiar palabras desde el viaje de ida. Así que, como se acercó a Aoife, intentó acercarse a él, pero pronto descubrió que el chico escapaba con facilidad del contacto humano ni bien terminaba la clase. Tuvo que pasarle una nota en la clase de Transformaciones que compartía con los Ravenclaw y la respuesta del chico fue que se vieran en la entrada de la torre que llevaba a Lechucería.

—El rumor dice que tú eres un Animago o un Hombre Lobo—le expresó, sin demasiada dilación ni ceremonia.

Él la miró sin mucho interés y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y?

—Que si es verdad, deberías tener más cuidado—siguió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bueno, eso y porque quería saber si era verdad. Talbott la miró, se tomó su tiempo para sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré—respondió.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que se hizo incómodo.

—Bueno, era eso; supongo que nos veremos en clases...—murmuró Penny.

—¿No quieres saberlo? Si es verdad o no—inquirió Talbott.

Para ser un niño, era demasiado serio. E iba demasiado al grano. Penny se sintió intimidada.

—No es algo que me afecte, saberlo o no—respondió, mordiéndose la lengua antes de agregar el “señor” que agregaba cuando se refería a los profesores—. Solo creo que mereces saber lo que las personas dicen de ti. Si es cierto… sabrás qué hacer; si no lo es, es cuestión de no prestarle atención.

—O, podrías no habérmelo dicho y-

—Si eres un animago y llegaras a no estar registrado como tal, podrías tener problemas legales si hay mucha gente hablando de más; aunque ignoro si la ley contempla a menores de edad—lo interrumpió—; y si eres un licántropo, podrías tener problemas si hay gente hablando de más. La gente podría hacerse la idea incorrecta de ti y lastimarte. O intentarlo.

Talbott se la quedó mirando unos instantes, antes de sonreír de costado.

—Gracias por las buenas intenciones—habló al fin.

La conversación terminó ahí. No volvieron a hablar por lo que restó del año.


	2. 1985

Se encontraron a final de año, en el Expreso, yendo de vuelta a King Cross. Fue una escena parecida a la del comienzo de año y, sin embargo, eran distintos a la primera vez que se vieron.  Al menos Penny lo sentía así. 

No se necesitaron palabras esta vez, Talbott solo le señaló el asiento para que se sentara y ella avanzó sin preguntar. Al principio, le resultó extraño que el chico la dejara invitara como si nada y que no necesitaran palabras. Luego, se acostumbró al silencio, a ver a Avellana dando vueltas entre ella y Talbott y hasta rió cuando se acomodó entre las piernas de él para dormir.

—Parece que le agradas—comentó

—Lógico. Hablamos bastante este año—respondió.

Ella lo miró, al principio, sin entender. Luego, él le dirigió una mirada particular, cargada de picardía y cierto orgullo por la sutileza. Penny no alcanzó a reaccionar del todo cuando él tomó la palabra.

—¿Cómo han seguido los rumores?

—Se podría decir que se mantienen; lo que ha pasado con la Bóveda de Hielo este año ha mantenido entretenido a muchos.

—¿Lo suficiente como para no hablar de otras cosas?

Penny asintió. Talbott acarició distraídamente a Avellana, mientras intentaba dar forma a sus próximas palabras.

—He escuchado cosas este último tiempo—dijo al fin—; que has estado entretenida.

Ella no tardó en sonreír y asentir; hablando de la Slytherin de primer año que quería encontrar todas las bóvedas malditas para encontrar a su hermano. Sorpresivamente, Talbott le siguió en la conversación, haciéndole preguntas y algunas acotaciones.

Esta vez, el tiempo pasó más rápido y se durmió solo cuando empezó a bostezar y su compañero tuvo la atención de mandarla a dormir, de qué hablarían en otro momento. Se despertó cuando el Expreso se detuvo y se ayudaron a bajar el equipaje. Una vez en la estación, mientras se despedían, él le dijo que mantuviese el secreto.

—¿Qué secreto? Si no me has dicho nada—le respondió y le sonrió cómplice.

Su verano fue bastante común y silvestre, para haber empezado su educación en Hogwarts. Se vio con Scarlet como todos los veranos y disfrutó de su compañía, mientras la ponía al tanto de su nuevo colegio, pero sin incluir el tema de la magia. Al reanudar el año, se volvió a encontrar con sus compañeros de clases; más dispuesta que antes a ayudar a Aoife con la búsqueda de su hermano.

No necesitaba demasiado para ponerse en su lugar; si algo le pasaba a Bea; no sabría hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar con tal de ponerla a salvo. 

Aquél año pasó bastante rápido, para su sorpresa; pareciera que estar involucrada e interesada en la búsqueda de cómo romper la maldición. Se cruzó algunas veces con Talbott, palabras aquí y allá, nada que saliera de dos conocidos que se veían casualmente.


	3. 1986

Cuando la maldición llegó al campo de Quidditch en plena final, Aoife le pidió a ella y a Rowan que ayudaran a los profesores a liberar a los alumnos mientras ella, Ben y Bill se encargaban de entrar a la Bóveda.

En medio del caos de gritos y frío, escuchó una voz llamándola.

—¿Qué está pasando?—Talbott se habían asomado, después de repeler el hielo que pretendía tomar su pies.

—La maldición de la bóveda de hielo— respondió, agitada del esfuerzo que conllevaba—. ¿Nos echas una mano?

Talbott observó el lugar y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Flipendo e Incendio para repeler el hielo.

—...de acuerdo—accedió reticente—. Hagamos una cosa; me encargo de los espacios sin personas y tú con ellas.

Penny sonrió y accedió. Todo era mejor que nada. Algunos estudiantes de más edad también se adhirieron a la causa, llegando a ayudar con hechizos más complejos. Les tomó lo suyo, pero lo consiguieron. Liberaron a todo el equipo se Quidditch de Ravenclaw y pusieron a salvo a otros estudiantes que estaban cerca.

—¿No estabas al tanto de la maldición?—inquirió ella, minutos más tarde mientras esperaba reunirse con Rowan.

—Algo de oídas al pasar, pero no creí que fuese… cierto. Parecía una broma, honestamente —respondió él—. Solo salí a volar un poco y vi que tenían problemas cuando el partido empezó y bajé a ayudar.

—No sabía que estabas metido en el Quidditch.

—No lo estoy—sonrió él

Talbott le sonrió enigmático, dándole otra pista más sobre su condición. Penny no tardó en sonreír y agradecerle, antes de reunirse con su amiga y buscar a Aoife y los demás.

No hubo penalizaciones por parte de los profesores hacia ellos; es más, recompensaron la ayuda dada y el año terminó con tintes interesantes de un misterio por resolverse. La varita rota de Jacob y un diario que Aoife encontró en la Bóveda cuando rompieron la maldición. Si bien hablaron hasta el hartazgo, sentía que nunca era suficiente, quería ayudar a su amiga a como dé lugar.

Se subió al Expreso Hogwarts pensando en ello y, pensando, que quizás estaría bien si este año viajaba con Aoife. Seguramente, esto implicaría viajar con Ben, Rowan, Bill y quizás Charlie por asociación de sangre con el último. Y no dudaba que Tonks pasaría a meter su nariz. Seguramente sería una reunión amena.

No obstante, esta vez, Talbott se acercó para preguntarle sobre su aventura con la Bóveda. Quería el chisme de primera mano en vez de obtenerlo por sus compañeros de Casa. Consideró en invitarlo a pasar el viaje de regreso con el grupo de gente, así además el chico tendría acceso a lo que pasó en la Bóveda misma, pero Talbott no parecía, sencillamente, el tipo de persona que le gustara pasar el tiempo en compañía. Accedió, pensando que con sus amigos, tendría tiempo de sobra durante el verano inclusive.

Así, se vieron en el viaje de vuelta, conversando al respecto. Que Bill, que Merula, que la pluma negra, que los glifos y ect. A cambio obtuvo algo que ya venía sospechando pero nunca estaba de más escuchar de primera mano. Talbott era un Animago, no registrado. 

—McGonagall me tiene vigilado de que no haga nada indebido—le explicó—; cree que es mejor que me registre y-

—Entonces no estás registrado...—murmuró para sí. Él asintió.

—Es una larga historia que conviene que te comparta en otro momento. No ahora. Menos teniendo la victoria de la Bóveda de Hielo.

Esta vez, ella no durmió durante el viaje, hablaron sobre las Bóvedas, sobre las asignaturas en las que se le daba mejor y cuáles no veían la hora de tener, se quejaron del último profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La pasaron bien, ella descubrió que, pese a la seriedad exterior que mostraba, era una persona amigable.

Se despidieron en el andén con la promesa de mantener el contacto y, pese a que se dieron las direcciones para escribirse cartas, no se hablaron durante todo el verano, menos con lo que ocurrió con Scarlet. Ella sencillamente se olvidó, se bloqueó. Sintió que vivió una pesadilla larga y eterna que no se fue aunque sus padres regresaran a casa poco después del incidente. Era la primera vez que ir a Hogwarts no se le hacía interesante, más con la proliferación de avistamientos de hombres lobos que hubo a lo largo del año.

Penny quería quedarse en su casa y dormir por lo que restaba del año. Por eso se metió en el primer compartimiento vacío que vio y le negó la entrada a los demás. Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse ni con Aoife, ni con Talbott en aquellos momentos. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar o qué hacer o decir si le preguntaban algo al respecto. Se la pasó durmiendo y solo se despertó cuando sintió que el Expresso se detenía en Hogsmeade. Se cambió rápidamente las túnicas se apuró a salir del tren cuando. Llegó bien y a tiempo, para subirse en uno de los carruajes negros, guiados por thestrals. Cuando sus compañeros de carruaje le hablaron, puso su mejor sonrisa y mintió sobre su verano. 

Aún así, se las arregló para sonreír y fingir que nada había pasado; sorprendiéndose a ella misma.

Pasó toda la ceremonia cabizbaja y sin prestar atención a los nuevos ingresantes. Afortunadamente, todos estaban demasiado metidos en el acto, que no le prestaron atención.

O al menos, eso creyó.  

En la semana, cuando le tocó Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, recibió un pequeño fragmento de pergamino con una nota.

_ “Lechucería, después de clases. _

_                                                   —Talbott” _

Otra vez en la puerta que daba pie a la torre, Talbott la miraba esperando dilucidar qué le pasaba y ella, se quedaba en su lugar, quieta. Era como si los papeles se hubiesen cambiado a la última vez que estuvieron allí.

—Estoy bien—replicó antes de que el sonido pudiese salir de la boca de su interlocutor. El chico sonrió antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

—Lo dices mucho como para realmente estarlo —acotó—; el rumor es que tu boggart fue un hombre lobo.

Huniese sonreído por la referencia de no ser porque no le hacía feliz saber que estaban hablando de ella por eso. Ella se mantuvo en su lugar, decidida a no hablar del tema. Su determinación se vio en sus ojos celestes. Talbott no insistió al respecto, no obstante…

—Mi miedo son los Mortifagos—confesó, como quien no quiere la cosa—; más que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Penny lo observó, no había nada en él que delatara la mentira, solo quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él, como él confiaba en ella como para decirle, sin decirle, sobre su condición de Animago.

Después de unos segundos de duda, decidió hablar.

—Es normal después de haber crecido durante la guerra—comentó Penny—. Antes, el mío era él.

—Supongo que lo superaste—ella le sonrió con debilidad y negó con la cabeza.

Talbott asintió, entendiendo. Se encogió de hombros.

—Si necesitas algo…

—Necesito olvidar lo que pasó—se animó a confesar. Talbott la miró como quien mira por primera vez algo sorprendente.

—Hay una poción, quizás la puedas hacer; eres buena en pociones y supongo que los ingredientes se pueden conseguir aquí.

—La poción del Olvido...—murmuró, él asintió y Penny lo miró indecisa.

—Si realmente quieres olvidar, tienes la solución al alcance de tu mano—continuó él.

Quizás era una buena idea. No lo había pensado, en su afán de no pensar en el tema.

Le costó su tiempo decidirse, pero no tardó en buscar a Aoife y pedirle ayuda, sin decirle  hasta más tarde, cuando estaba a punto de beber la poción. De algún modo, el miedo a olvidar la detuvo y su amiga, tuvo la mano para saber qué palabras decirle. 

Pasó cerca de una hora y media llorando en sus brazos al respecto.


	4. 1987

—Al final no lo hice—le dijo a Talbott cuando lo volvió a ver después del receso invernal.

Lo vio sentado en las mesas del Gran Comedor que aún estaba vacío por la hora. Ella se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw con la familiaridad que lo hacía en la de Slytherin. No hubo saludo, solo la oración de cinco palabras. El chico levantó la vista de su desayuno y le sonrió. Si lo hizo a modo de saludo o porque entendió de qué hablaba enseguida, fue un misterio para Penny.

—Me alegro escuchar eso—acotó, con su voz calmada y profunda, después de tragar el bocado de tostada que había ingerido poco antes—. Se te ve mejor, también.

Penny le sonrió, con cierto orgullo y asintió con energía.

—Madre decidió llevarme a un psicólogo para hablar del tema. Es uno con raíces mágicas y… ayudó bastante para las pocas veces que lo vi.

Vio un atisbo de duda y curiosidad en sus ojos y le tomó unos momentos en seguirle la conversación. Difícil era mantener los modales.

—¿Qué hacen? Los psicólogos.

—Pues… escuchan tus problemas y se encargan de hacerte entender qué tenés que hacer cosas que te hagan sentir bien contigo mismo.

El chico levantó ambas cejas y asintió, reticente. No entendía muy bien del concepto, pero decidió no preguntar al respecto.

Más o menos, se estaban acostumbrando a hablar contadas veces por año, pero lo hacían como si se viesen a menudo; más allá de las clases y los encuentros en los pasillos donde se sonreían a modo de saludo. No hablaron mucho más aquella vez y el silencio se mantuvo algunos meses más, hasta que la cantidad de boggarts se volvió un _grave_ problema.

—¿Qué tan bien sabes _Riddikulus_?—inquirió Talbott, cuando se la encontró saliendo de una clase.

—Bastante. Aoife nos lo ha hecho practicar por las dudas— Penny reaccionó sin sorpresa y con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

—¿Podrías practicarlo… conmigo?—pidió. Había una dosis inusual de nervios allí—.Estoy teniendo algunos problemas con la parte técnica, pero-

—¿Es por la cantidad de avistamientos de boggarts?—el chico asintió y Penny se encogió de hombros—. Si, no hay problema. Puedo pedirle a Sprout un aula y lo hacemos.

Él le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Fueron tres o cuatro encuentros repartidos en el mes, al mismo tiempo que Aoife comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Talbott por su curiosidad respecto a la condición de Animago que tenía, al parecer, el rumor había llegado por fin a sus oídos y le llamó la atención como para acercarse a preguntar.

—¿Le dijiste a…?—le preguntó el chico  a Penny en uno de sus encuentros.

—No, a nadie. ¿Ella está preguntando?—pareció divertida por la idea de Aoife y Talbott juntos.

—Se acercó a decir que quería ser Animaga.

La risa brotó de Penny con una naturaleza que nadie podría haber previsto. Talbott la observó hasta que ella pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Es muy ella; pero no le he dicho nada; ¿Estás pensando en ayudarla?

El chico pareció indeciso unos momentos y cuando habló, no fue para responder su pregunta, sino hacerle otra.

—¿Crees que ella podría ser una buena Animaga?

—¿Piensas decirle cómo…?—ante la afirmativa de Talbott, Penny se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos, más entusiasmada de lo que solía verla.

El contacto con físico se le hizo extraño, aunque lo que lo incomodó más fue la cercanía del rostro de ella.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme a preparar la poción? Por favor

La inusualidad del trato, lo puso nervioso e intentó soltarse, pero Penny estaba determinada a no dejarlo ir hasta escuchar una respuesta afirmativa. Talbott terminó por aceptar, aunque tuvo la respuesta que él buscaba.

Fueron dos semanas interesantes, donde Aoife estuvo pegada a él, pidiéndole que le enseñe y asumiendo que eran amigos cuando él aún no la dejaba acercarse a más de un metro de distancia.

Pero en esos días, la chica logró ganarse su afecto. No de la misma manera que Penny, pero era todo un logro. Quizás le movía la tragedia de su hermano o la soledad que a veces percibía en los ojos de ella lo que le llevó a advertirle sobre el registro de Animagos y, en consecuencia, contarle sobre sus padres y la guerra.

—Aoife es buena guardando secretos —fue la única respuesta que recibió de ella cuando le preguntó sobre qué tan buena era Aoife en aquella materia.

No era lo que esperaba, no obstante, ahora, la curiosidad podía más con él.

—Entonces no te lo dijo.

—Tampoco le pregunté, si eso te preocupa—respondió ella mientras intentaba sintonizar la radio para escuchar el pronóstico del tiempo de aquí hasta que sea necesario, sin darle mucho pensamiento a sus palabras.

Entendía que Talbott tenía sus tiempos y sus dudas, era más frágil de lo que demostraba ser, más reticente a socializar y por ello le daba su espacio y lo dejaba ser. Así fue por los pasados tres años escolares; y la verdad, no había resultado nada mal en materia de construir la confianza con él.

De hecho, ella misma se sorprendió cuando Aoife llegó a ella diciendo que no sabía que era amiga de Talbott y cómo había hecho para hacerlo. Ni siquiera supo, hasta ese momento, que él la consideraba así.

—¿Pero no quieres saberlo?—insistió Talbott.

—Si, pero… no quiero saberlo por ella—se encogió de hombros.

Hubo silencio entre ambos en el que Penny dejó de sintonizar la radio y lo miró.

—Este último tiempo estuviste haciendo preguntas raras—comentó.

Talbott se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo que… es raro relacionarse con las personas.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró con sus ojos claros. En algún punto, su rostro mutó a una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que estés relacionandote más, si eso es lo que quieres, claro.

Talbott se encogió de hombros y rompió el contacto visual, incómodo.

—Solo lo hice para que pudieras hacer la poción.

La mirada de incredulidad que se ganó, dijo mucho.

—Es verdad—insistió—. Te considero mi amiga y no haría esto si no fuera porq-

Por primera vez, sintió los brazos de Penny rodeándolo por debajo de los hombros y sintiendo su cuerpo colisionar contra el suyo, junto a la esencia de vainilla que se desprendía de su cabello.

Fue unos segundos, pero tuvo su impacto. Antes de darse cuenta, ella estaba de nuevo, intentando sintonizar la radio y él, de pie a su lado, sin terminar de entender y con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

No se dijeron más y él buscó una excusa para retirarse del lugar.

Pero, al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente y hasta que perdió la cuenta, Penny tomo la libertad de sentarse a desayunar con él con una religión inusual. Siempre hablando de esto y aquello; nimiedades diarias que él no tardó en responder y acostumbrarse a esa rutina que cada vez se le fue normalizando.

Cuando Aoife rompió la maldición de la Bóveda del Miedo y todo retomó su normalidad, no pasó demasiado como para que el ciclo escolar terminara y, esta vez, ella lo invitó a viajar con el resto del grupo.

—No creo que entremos. Son pocos asientos en cada compartimento—puso como excusa—; ve tu, yo la paso mejor estando solo

Penny lo miró sin decir nada, pero accedió a aquello, prometiendo que se iba a pasar por donde estuviese él antes de que el tren llegara a la King Cross.

Ella cumplió con su promesa, pero al pasarse lo encontró durmiendo leyendo una novela. Pocas veces lo vio vistiendo ropas que no fuesen un pantalón y una camisa blanca con un sweater gris a modo de uniforme; y generalmente, no tomaba en cuenta los anteriores viajes en el Expreso porque aún eran niños y mucha de las elecciones de vestimenta se hacía acorde a lo que una madre o un padre, o un tutor, dispusiera en las maletas del estudiante, por lo que era más un camino de buscar un estilo propio y afianzarlo en aquellos dos años anteriores en comparación al que estaban.

Por eso llegó a pensarlo más como alguien cuidado y pulcro de la ropa, parecido a André cuando en ese año que ya terminó, lo vio mantenerse con esa apariencia clásica y pulcra. De ahí a verse equivocada viéndolo en ese momento, con los vaqueros andrajosos y aquella remera sin mangas, blanca, que resaltaba demasiado sobre su piel oscura que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

De algún modo, se sintió fuera de lugar estando allí con él dormido, los colores se le subieron al rostro con solo pensar todos los rumores que podrían salir de eso. Se apuró a salir de allí y volver con Aoife y el resto.

Al bajar al andén, intentó buscarlo, pero con el tumulto de gente, le fue imposible alcanzarlo. Tuvo  que contentarse con escribirle una carta ni bien llegó a su casa, lo que derivó en algunas cartas donde descubrió no solo un estilo caligráfico prolijo, aggiornado a lo medieval pero sin serlo (Penny deducía que se debía al aburrimiento  o los momentos donde se entretenía mientras intentaba recordar la palabra que debía ir), con un estilo de redacción que parecía romántico.

Ah, no en el sentido sentimental de romántico, sino en el sentido de romanticismo como movimiento artístico. Con palabras recargadas de sentimientos y descripciones vividas, llenas de emociones que a Penny le daba la sensación de poder tocarlas.

Que pareciera que el hombre escribía una historia corta en vez de una carta. Le gustaba eso, de alguna manera se le hacía más entretenido leer cinco hojas de pergamino de Talbott contándole sobre su semana y respondiéndole a su carta. Aquello causó que se frustara un poco al momento de escribirle, pues no pudo evitar sentirse un poco menos por no lograr aquellas descripciones.

En el momento en que se lo manifestó, obtuvo como respuesta además de una de sus cartas, uno de los trabajos escritos que realizó durante el año anterior. Saber que se expresaba así por escrito, sin importar el medio, le sacó algunas risas y dejar de lado su menosprecio por su propio estilo de redacción.

Entre las cartas y las visitas a la psicóloga, su verano pasó más rápido de lo que esperó, aunque no por ello, lo sintió lento. Apenas y abrazó a sus padres en despedida antes de meterse en el tren y buscar a Talbott.

Quería aprender más sobre él. Descubrir qué otras cosas escondía; si bien estaba segura de que quería seguir dándole su espacio, también quería ver qué otras cosas tenía. Como Aoife, que cada día era otra nueva sorpresa. Pero eran distintos. Lo mismo pero distintos.

Y, hablando de ella, se la cruzó en los pasillos de los vagones.

—Ey, Penny ¿Te nos unes?— en su mano sujetaba un regaliz cuyo extremo mascaba con vicio—; estamos las chicas reunidas en el último.

—G-gracias, pero deberé declinar la oferta—se excusó, cargando en una mano la jaula de Avellana.

—Más reuniones con tus otros amigos ¿eh?

—Puedes ponerlo así, sí —Penny sonrió y hubo algo que dijo o hizo que le llamó la atención a la Slytherin.

—Me engañas y me dejas tirada por otro —la mano que sostenía el regaliz pasó a su frente, en gesto dramático y cerró los ojos— ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¡Qué vida tan cruel!

Ambas rieron e Aoife la miró con picardía y, al no tener respuesta, resopló con aire de juego y bajó la mano.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó, alzando las cejas.

Al entender por dónde iba la pregunta, el rostro de la rubia enrojeció.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —Aoife tomó su pregunta como una evasiva y decidió no indagar más, si Penny no quería decirle… a ella se lo perdonaba.

—Bueno, si no vas a decirme con quién vas, ve a disfrutar de tu cita—Le hizo un gesto de que le liberaba el camino, mientras volvía a mascar el regaliz—. Nos vemos entonces en el banquete.

Penny pasó sintiendo que si se detenía a explicar solo iba a empeorar las cosas, así que solo siguió buscando, hasta que al entrar a un compartimento, se lo encontró sentado en el borde de su asiento, con un pie sobre el que tenía enfrente, mirando por la ventana con aire desinteresado.

Su primera impresión fue ver que el verano le hizo bien para la altura y el porte que tenía ahora, habiendo crecido varios centímetros y definiendo un poco más sus ya afilados rasgos. Su estilo de vestimenta no había variado en relación a la última vez que lo vio; aunque ahora vestía una remera de mangas cortas y algodón gris, los mismos vaqueros desgastados, con la camisa de franela roja y negra atada a su cintura. Era como si las hormonas hubiesen hecho un estupendo trabajo en esos meses sin verse y escribiéndose casi a diario.

Recordar las palabras de Aoife no ayudaron.

Nope, de ninguna manera.

En el momento en el que Talbott se giró a verla y le sonrió, su rostro enrojeció más.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto y ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, sí; solo cosas que no vienen al caso—respondió, avanzando hasta sentarse frente a él.

Talbott abrió la jaula de Avellana y está como libre hasta cansarse y posarse en el primer lugar que le pareció cómodo.

—Entonces, este año, no saliste de vacaciones.

—No, nos quedamos en casa. Bea estuvo jugando con el Puffskin que nos regalaron para Navidad y yo con las sesiones del psicólogo.

—¿Todavía?

—El año pasado fui solo a dos y no consideró que sea suficiente como para dar por hecho todo… así que—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tú verano?

—Lo único interesante fueron tus cartas, así que; nada—se encogió de hombros—; se puede decir que fue bastante aburrido.

—Pero no hiciste nada? Ni con tus padres?

La sonrisa que mantuvo hasta ese momento, se borró y Penny lo miró sin entender.

—Este sigue sin ser el mejor lugar para decírtelo, pero creo que dilatarlo por más tiempo sería un insulto…—comentó en voz baja mientras se erguía en el lugar y cruzaba de brazos.

Ella le dio su espacio y su tiempo. Y al muchacho le tomó hasta que el tren se pusiera en funcionamiento para poner su mente en orden.

—Mis padres están muertos, Penny—suspiro al fin—; murieron durante la guerra cuando los mortifagos llegaron a casa.

Fue como si el mundo se detuviera. Ella lo miró lentamente, digiriendo aquella información, Talbott le escapaba de sus ojos claros.

—No sé bien los detalles más finos, pero recuerdo que estaba con ellos cuando pasó, mi padre intentó detenerlo mientras mi madre y yo escapamos; pero… solo yo pude escapar.  No sé si ella decidió quedarse o- no llegó.

La voz quebrada y la mirada perdida en el suelo, con dolor por el recuerdo y vergüenza por la tardanza de decírselo.

—Oh, yo-

—Soy Animago por decisión de mí madre—siguió—; ella quiso que lo fuera por si necesitaba escapar en una situación parecida. Me dijo que no mire atrás hasta estar a salvo; eso hice y-

Hubo silencio entre ellos. Y cuando sintió los brazos de Penny rodeándolo y su cabellera rubia hacerle cosquillas en la oreja, dio un respingo. No se dio cuenta que cambió de asiento para estar más cerca de él. Correspondió al abrazo como pudo, tocando su brazo y bajando la cabeza para aceptar el gesto. Lejos estaba de poder sonreír, pero se sentía reconfortado por el gesto.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró ella al separarse apenas y darle espacio para mover su cabeza con un poco más de libertad.

Ella estaba sentada a su lado, casi arrodillada sobre el asiento porque una de sus piernas llegaba a tocar el piso del tren; miraba en su dirección para estar más cómoda para abrazarlo. Talbott le sonrió con debilidad, redujo la distancia de ellos y chocó frente con frente, a la par que ponía una mano sobre las de ella y apretó con cariño.

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes; me hubiese gustado que fuese de otro modo—Penny negó con la cabeza.

—Es un tema delicado, tienes todo el derecho de tomarte tu tiempo, todo el que necesites.

Él acentuó su sonrisa y Penny le devolvió el gesto. Sin darse cuenta, se mantuvieron la mirada por demasiado tiempo, cuando un bostezo de Penny misma los interrumpió e hizo reír. Se separaron, aunque no demasiado y sus manos siguieron juntas, solo que entre el espacio de las piernas de ambos.

—Si tienes sueño, puedes dormir—sugirió Talbott con cierta obviedad, sin dejar que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

—No, no quiero… siempre es lo mismo. El día anterior me quedo despierta hasta tarde, asegurándome de que no estoy olvidando nada.

—Entonces descansa—sugirió, de nuevo y se encogió de hombros—¿Cuál es el problema? Si no tenemos que hacer nada hasta la noche.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza; Talbott se encogió de hombros, mascullando un “como quieras” antes de cambiar de tema sobre novelas y poemarios _muggles_ en donde ella no tuvo problema de seguir, hasta que a la media hora, la vio empezando a cabecear.

Talbott sonrió y siguió hablando sobre el tema.

—¿Has leído sobre Lord Byron? Fue un poeta del romanticismo bastante reconocido, icónico de Inglaterra.

—Nno, o sí; no lo sé… nunca me fijo en los nombres de los autores—Talbott sonrió.

—¿Leiste She walks in beauty?—ante la negativa, el muchacho pareció ofendido y empezó a recitar los primeros versos.

—Creo que sí, pero no estoy segura—un pequeño bostezo salió de sus labios, que intentó disimular.

Por supuesto que no estaba segura, si se estaba quedando dormida; por Merlín.

Encima terca, que no quería dormir. Talbott decidió recitar el poema completo, asegurándose de hablar con voz pausada y suave; buscando llamar al sueño de ella.

El poema era lo que menos importaba entonces, aunque la idea de poder comentar y discutir el ideal de la mujer en esa época y cómo aquello se restringía a lo físico dando lugar a la objetificación de la mujer, siempre era tentador.

Su voz, suave y la entonación de las palabras, cumplieron el cometido que Talbott buscaba, Penny se quedó dormida, con la frente sobre el hombro de él. Le tomó seis intentos acomodarla para que después no estuviese incómoda. Y aquello incluyó cambiarse él de asiento.

Pasó gran parte del viaje con Avellana en su hombro y leyendo Cantares de Inocencia y Experiencia de William Blake. Penny se despertó a media tarde, mucho después de almuerzo, encontrándose con Talbott releyendo el poemario.

El resto del viaje no hubo incidentes, y subieron al carruaje con Aoife y Rowan cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, siendo la primera en hacerle caras a Penny y la rubia negando con la cabeza y mirando para otro lado. La rutina de los últimos meses del ciclo lectivo anterior se reanudó, aunque Penny intercaló los días con el grupo de amistades que tenía con Aoife.

Aún así, se veían más que en la sumatoria de todos los años anteriores juntos.

El único hecho a remarcar durante los primeros meses, fue cuando la maldición de la Bóveda del sueño se instaló en los pasillos del colegio.

—Fue una suerte que Tulip pudo recuperarse—le alertó Penny—; tuvimos algunos miembros de nuestra casa que no han despertado todavía. Madam Pomfrey le dijo a Aoife que la última vez que la bóveda se abrió, muchos alumnos murieron. O lo dio a entender.

—Es preocupante—reconoció Talbott mientras caminaba con ella por los pasillos entre clase y clase—; cada bóveda que se abre es peor.

—¿Cuántas crees que serán?— él se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras la última no se llame bóveda de la muerte…

Recibió un codazo en respuesta que él pudo esquivar con facilidad

—No bromees con eso.

—No lo hacía.

Ella no dijo nada, pero Talbott se detuvo para obligarla a imitarlo. Cuando se volvió a verlo él estaba serio. Demasiado serio, incluso para él.

—Ten cuidado—le aconsejó—; si esto empeora… promete que pensaras bien cada paso que tomes.

Ella asintió, lentamente

—No quisiera que te pase nada, por favor.

Penny le sonrió y buscó su atención, alcanzando su mano.

—Lo haré—le prometió con una suave sonrisa que buscaba aplacar sus preocupaciones.

Pero Talbott estaba lejos de relajarse por aquello.

Intentaron no hablar mucho de aquél tema a partir de ahí, porque ella no quería preocuparlo y porque él no quería saber a qué peligros se estaba enfrentando hasta que lo malo pasara.

De lo que sí se enteró, fue cuando Merula tomó crédito por la poción que ella hizo, Penny estuvo caminando de aquí para allá, echando fuego por donde pasara y Talbott hizo lo mejor para contenerla mientras escuchaba la idea que tenía y como Aoife se prestaba para ello.

Le dio gracia cuando Snape puso en su lugar a Merula frente a todo el colegio porque sabía que no era el verdadero Snape. No tardó en buscarla a ella y Penny luego.

—Estas demente, para ser Hufflepuff—rió, ella se encogió de un hombro y le sonrió—; aunque a Slytherin le sienta bien esa locura

—Hubo un pequeño momento de duda para mandarme a Ravenclaw—se justificó haciéndolo reír, mientras que Aoife justificaba lo suyo por “herencia familiar”

No obstante al ver el juego de miradas que iba y venía de aquí a allá, excluyendola, Aoife no tardó en retirarse, sin antes hacer algún comentario para dejarlos incómodos, que Penny desestimó enseguida.

—Entonces ya va la poción Multijugos, la del olvido y la de Animago—comentó Talbott haciéndole gesto para caminar por ahí mientras la cena continuaba—; ¿Ya es muy pronto para nombrarte la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación?

Ella rió en respuesta.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

—Puedo asegurar que ya dejaste en ridículo a todos los Ravenclaw que buscan ese título—la respuesta la hizo reír más y ella le dio un leve empujón.

—Deja de halagarme—pidió, Talbott se encogió de hombros y se defendió diciendo que él solo decía la verdad.

Sus manos se rozaron algunas veces, casi a modo de juego y ninguno de los dos supo quien fue el que dio el paso para tomar la del otro con suavidad y seguir caminando como si nada.

Esa noche no llegaron a más, pero cuando se despidieron en la entrada de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y ambos se miraban el uno al otro antes de que ella desapareciera detrás de la puerta redonda, como que cayeron en cuenta que su relación estaba tomando otro tinte más allá de la amistad.

Sentían paz en compañía del otro. Se sentían cómodos, a gusto. Y se les hacía extrañamente placentero lo que el otro despertaba cuando estaban juntos.

—Y, es muy probable que sean las hormonas—Andre dictaminó con tono categórico mientras hablaban en la Sala Común, lejos de oídos chismosos—; posiblemente, necesiten solo un buen-

—Ok, veo mi error, no tuve que hablarte—interrumpió poniéndose de pie y levantando ambas manos, frustrado y rojo.

—Entonces ¿eso es indicativo de que quieres algo más con ella que-?—parecía que lo hiciera a propósito, para sacar a relucir algunas risas

—No lo sé, no lo sé y preferiría tener una respuesta coherente antes de-

Bufó y rezongo, sacando más sonrisas en André.

—Quizás si la invitas a salir y ves qué onda, te puedas sacar la duda y aclarar tu mente—sugirió.

Silencio. Él ni miró al chico reconocido por su habilidad en el Quidditch y que era lo suficientemente humilde como para decir que Charlie Weasley lo hacía mejor que él.

—Piensalo, el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade es después del receso de invierno.


End file.
